Villains Reincarnated
by Kamon772
Summary: A person decides they will bring Cell back to life but rather then risk alerting the Z Figthers. They look for a new set of Dragonballs. However the eternal dragon they find is not powerful enough to revive Cell at 100%. So he is split between the human,alien, and android aspects of himself. The human aspect of Cell(with no memories) is saved and befriended by Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This was a story idea that I had from probably around 2007, though it was clearly before Battle of Gods or Dragonball Super ever existed. However with everything that has come about because of them. I thought it would be interesting to take some ideas from them and use them within this revised story idea. Thus anything that has or will be revealed that does not match my idea for this story will be altered to fit the existing story not the other way around.

There are twelve universes in existence. Not much is really known about them, however, the seventh is where a sayian named Son Goku was sent to Earth and along with others he met during his lifetime. They became the protectors of the planet. Universe Eight was very similar to the seventh only Son Goku died of heart disease and the Trunks of this universe traveled to the Seventh thus prevent Goku from dying in this one. However, Trunks was not aware that not only had he gone into the past but another universe as well. The Ninth universe was one where a group of Dragonball known as the Black Star Dragonball existed.

Then there was the Tenth universe where there was someone that after learning Bulma Brief had created a spaceship was actually capable of interplanetary travel outside of the solar system in just a matter of days instead of centuries or even longer. They managed to get the blueprints and make a version of their very own. They were a member of the Red Ribbon Army and a person that looked up to both the Army itself and Dr. Gero.

They were amazed at the Bio-Android known as Cell and knew it had to be a creation of Dr. Gero as they search for years to find the lab where he was supposedly kept. Having found the document stating of his development during their journey of finding anything related to either Dr. Gero or the Red Ribbon Army. Learning that Cell was killed during the Cell Games though they decide to just bring him back using the Dragonballs as that should be possible after all. Having knowledge of the Red Ribbon meant that this person was also aware of the Dragonballs and what they could do as well.

Though rather than taking a chance and going after the Earth's or the Namekian's Dragonball. Possibly having the Z-Fighters attempt to stop them from wishing Cell back to life. They decided to go out to look for another planet that has dragonballs and uses those instead. Who said there were only two set of dragonballs in the universe after all. There could be a number of them out there just waiting to be found.

So with spaceship capable of interplanetary travel outside of the solar system in just days and their own version of the Dragon Radar. Something they once again knew of through the various Red Ribbon Army achieves they managed to find along with having come across one. This person set out to find another set of Dragonball in Age 774 where it took five years to finally find a planet that not only had some but one they could collect and summon Dragon to make their wish with ease.

Although upon making their wish there was something unexpected that happened. This dragon was not as powerful as Shenron or Porunga. They also were not the type of Dragon that would take, answers, or even inform someone that their wish can not be granted in the manner the wisher wants either because of it went beyond their own power or just did not make sense.

Bringing back Cell in his Super Perfect Cell was actually beyond the Dragon's power. Thus they actually split Cell into three major aspects of his being. Human, Alien, and Android with each was brought back as their own being and place some in the universe that the Dragon thought made sense for them to be.

The Android Aspect of Cell that actually looked like Perfect Cell appeared on their planet before him. The Alien Aspect of Cell appeared where the original Namek was located. This did not automatically kill them because of the abilities and traits of Frieza's race allow them to survive in the vacuum of space. While the Human Aspect of Cell appear on Earth where the Cell Games took place. However, only Android Aspect of Cell seems to have any of his memories while the other two were unaware of who they really were.

A pale skinned young girl around four years old with purple eyes and green hair was wondering around in a rocky wasteland between the Northern Wastelands and the Divine Crossing. Not really aware of how or why she got there merely that she woke up screaming hold her stomach with this fear that it was no longer there anymore. Gaining her bearing she realized that must have just been a nightmare she was merely wondering around the wasteland.

When she became to get hungry it turns out that she was not the only one that was getting, though. Some of the wildlife came across her and thought she was a means to end their own hunger. Chasing after her she ran for her life as she did not want to die as she just woke up after all.

Just when she was cornered by the local wildlife that was interested in her as the meal. Their head was forced to the ground as the green hair girl looked to see her savior was black hair girl around her age.

"Hi, I am Pan. What are you doing alone here" the daughter of Gohan and the granddaughter of Goku asked extending her hand towards her.

She goes to says something to the one that saved her but just stands there with her mouth open as she realizes that she can not recall anything about who she was or why she was here. The only thing that her mind could recall before waking up was scaring her. Who wants to recall a nightmare where they are missing their stomach or able to see their feet without having to bend over or look down.

"Mana" Pan then said as the two of them were walking since only she could fly.

"Huh," the green hair girl replied.

"Your name. That can be your name as saw it once it shows I was watching with my uncle" Pan told her.

Mana nodded as she liked her new name and that she had met someone like Pan out here in the middle of nowhere.

For Pan even though she just might this girl at random in the middle of nowhere. It was not like she planned to hang out with her however she had heard the story of how her grandpa and Bra's mom originally met. To him, Bulma was some random girl that came to his house one day. However from that one meeting he gains a lifelong friend and sure they were not the best of friends but Bulma was still her grandpa's oldest friend. Though Pan had other friends that the moment she could count them on one hand as everyone else she knew was basically either family or like family to her. So she liked having met someone new like this.

Having been told the story of both her grandfathers which she really liked even if one felt like it was merely a story and the other more like telling what happened before she was born. One story besides the one about her grandfathers she liked was the story of the Golden Fighter.

"If you are going to be this Golden Fighter who can I be" Mana asked

"The Great Saiyaman" Pan told her.

"The Golden Fighter!?….The Great Saiyaman!?" Mana asked confused.

Pan then explained the stories to her which cause Mana's eyes grew big at how amazing they both were.

Mana then marvels over a watch she was given and then told how to activate to reveal a mini The Great Saiyaman outfit. This was something that Gohan had Bulma create for Pan so that the three of them could have the matching suit (Father, Mother, and Daughter).

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"What is Gohan?" Piccolo asked

He had come over to babysit Pan when she got back from training with Goku. Though Gohan would let his four year old daughter fly around the world on her own. He did not want her staying home alone while he and Videl were away for his work.

"Do you feel that ki signature?" Gohan asked.

At first, Piccolo wondered what he was talking about as he did not feel any but then quickly noticed what Gohan was talking about. There was sudden signature similar to Cell, its was near his daughter, and they both seem to be rising.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

mr grimjaw for reviewing this story

J. and AGuyWhoCan'tWrite for adding this story to their Story Alert List

AGuyWhoCan'tWrite for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cell was pissed as he was brought back to life thanks to the person that managed to find a pair of Dragonballs that were unknown to the Z Fighters. However, though he looked like his perfect self unlike when he managed to come back from blowing himself up. He did not have his full power only 1/3 of his original power.

Cell was glaring at this person mostly because they need him to get back to Earth. If he wanted to gain back his full power then he would need to hunt down the other two aspects of himself again. As for how he managed to know at least where the human aspect of himself was currently. The dragon informed the person that revived him as means of making up for not being able to fulfill their wish in the manner in which they wanted.

Throwing a few punches, Cell found it interesting that this dragon rather than saying it was beyond their power and not doing it. This eternal Dragon did what was within their power thus the reason they were alive again. Though having this form but not the power that supposes to go with it was the strange to experience, to say the least.

If anything it would be similar to when he originally had to go about becoming perfect the first time around. If anything he was somewhat patient able to wait when he had to in order to accomplish his goals. Nothing would stop him from becoming perfect once again as if time itself was not able to then this would not be either. After all, he technically is not even from this timeline, he only got here by stealing his Future Trunk's time machine.

The sudden incomplete revival of Cell that results in the creation of two new lives along with his own. Also made King Yenma, the king of all ogres who judge the dead, learn of something that happened from the past. Since he was the judge of the dead that meant that he was also made aware of those that were brought back from the dead. Since that kind of is something, he should be made aware of since he would be judging them again as a result.

However, as a judge he was not really supposed to let personal feeling get in the way of doing his job. He was supposed to judge someone based on their life and actions thus as the result where they would be since in the afterlife would be dictated by this. Though there were times that he did not do this and other times where he bends the rules for those in question. These things were somewhat in line with his job thus did not really cause any major problems.

Although King Yenma letting reincarnation of Kid Buu into a good person merely because Goku wanted it. That had an unexpected side effect on things since this was actually against the rules of things.

As the result of this, there was the small opening in hell as Kid Buu was being forcefully reincarnated into a good person. This was normally a long process that took longer the eviler the soul was in life. Since Kid Buu was basically straight up evil incarnate this time around, thanks, Fat Buu getting everything good (is from all the fighters he absorbed or even what little good might been originally within from the start) the purification of everyone and everything else in Hell be it directly or indirectly was halt. All so that Kid Buu could be instantly purified into a good pure hearted person from birth. A very rare thing to happen naturally as not even Goku himself was born pure hearted. Though he did end up that way due to severe head trauma (apparently falling to the bottom of a deep ravine can do that).

Though the process was rather fast it left a window of opportunity for others to escape from hell themselves. The defense against such a thing was distracted by forcefully removing all the evil from Kid Buu from square one. However, luck was not completely on their side of the escapees as they might have escaped from Hell but they were also subjected to reincarnation. Where they would be born again not as their original selves but as a blank slate that would similar to reincarnated Kid Buu. They would have traits and powers from their previous lives.

Although unlike the reincarnated Kid Buu they would not be born pure hearted and staying that way regardless of how their new life turns out. The escapees would be given complete new lives where the choice would be present to them once again. At that time it would all depend on them if they become evil again in their new life or if they become good instead.

Gohan was rushing over to where he felt the ki signature similar to Cell that was near his daughter though it had been years since he had fought anyone serious. The thought of harm coming towards his child cause him to have burst of power as he went Super Sayian without even realizing allowing him to get to where the two they were faster than he could have if he had not. After all, he did not really even practice flying other than just something he did when he ran late for work or playing with Pan.

"Come on Pan let go as we have to beat the evil…*BAM*" Mana said as she ran into something.

"Hey, there Mana are you okay you have to….ummm who are you?" Pan asked.

"Wait your own daughter does not know that you can go Super Saiyan" Piccolo inquired.

"Daddy? Wait he can transform like grandpa, Uncle, and Bra's dad and brother" Pan said amazed "It almost like you are the Golden Fighter. Do you know the Golden Fighter?"

Again Piccolo was confused as not only did not Pan know her father could go SSJ but apparently was not even aware that he was the Golden Fighter either. Though the look he got was one of not now.

"Hey, Mana look it's my…..dad. Are you okay Mana?" she asked her new friend.

"Stay back…..do not come any closer…..I do not want to die!" Mana yelled as her pale skin not have gotten even whiter.

"Gohan, calm down as this girl might have a similar signature but you are scaring her that is scaring your daughter" Piccolo told him.

"Hey, it just my dad. Why are you so scared?" Gohan's daughter asked curiously and worried.

"We need to run Pan as he will kill us. I just know it as I do not know how but I just have this feeling that he will" Mana told her.

Piccolo and Gohan were as confused as despite having the ki signature similar to Cell she was terrified to death of Gohan for a reason she was not sure of. Thinking over it was there a time during his fight with Cell that Piccolo recalled where this level of fear could be seen from Cell. He might have gotten angry and desperate but ego and vanity kept him going as far as this girl was.

It took awhile mostly Gohan calming down and returning to normal from his SSJ form. Then even longer for Mana not to constantly try to get Pan to flee with her. Though she was keeping an eye on Gohan as she did not trust him claiming he was a killer having only one vague memory. That was of him killing her over and over again with just a single blow.


	3. Chapter 3

While Piccolo and Gohan were trying to figure out what to do with this girl, as they did not know where she came from or who she was truly even. Sure she had a ki signature similar to Cell but it was very clear that she was not the bio-android. Similar to how the version of Majin Buu that was living with Hercule was not Super/Kid Buu version.

"Yo, what are you two doing here?" Goku asked as he appeared on the scene via Instant Transmission

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled

His granddaughter ran over to him with Mana coming along, as she was cling to Pan's back still scared of her father.

"Possibly for the same reason that you are" Piccolo informed him

"I wonder if this girl is a result of what King Kai just told me about" Goku thought out loud.

Both Piccolo and Gohan were interested in just what the he was told this time as King Kai does not just normally get in contact with Goku to just to make small talk. When he does it usually to tell or reveal something important to him. That thing was that apparently his wanting to make Kid Buu into a good person had side effects and the others that were not suppose to escape from Hell did so. Thus those evil souls were reincarnated however the plus side was that they were being reborn as completely new people thus getting a fresh start.

"So you are thinking that this girl might be one of these reincarnation then" Gohan asked

"Pan, how long have you been playing with this girl" Piccolo inquired.

"We just met today and at random just like Grandpa met Bra's mom" she told him

"Hey where do you come from?" Goku asked her

"I do not know I just woke up over there" Mana said as she looked up at Goku seemingly in awe.

Looking in the direction that she had point and though it had been a long time since that time. It was area that once they all released where they were actually gave them an idea of who Mana was not at least. For they noticed this area was where the Cell Games took place and despite the years, the damage done here, and the attempts at repairs. Signs of Gohan's and Cell's final clash still lingered here for the two that lived through that experienced.

"Well Gohan, take good care of this girl" Goku told his oldest son as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you serious, Goku? You want Gohan to take care of her as she might have calmed down but this girl was scared to death of him" Piccolo told.

"Did not you say that you wanted Pan to have someone of her own age to play with? Sure she has Marron but she is older then her, while Bra and Pan do not get along like Goten and Trunks" he replied.

Goku then went to about how they might not know exactly where Mana came from or how, but should probably look after her. For they might have to do things like this more often soon. He was not informed of how many evil souls escape to be reincarnated earlier then they were suppose to nor who they were. Thus if they want to prevent them from possibly becoming as evil in this life as well. They need to treat them based on who they are now not who they were.

Goku was about to leave as he already said everything that he had wanted to and Gohan had basically agreed to looking after Mana. That when Mana then stopped him from doing so.

"Train me like Pan" Mana asked him

She could tell he was strong and she wanted to be strong too. Strong enough that she could protect or at least look after Pan who saved her when she needed to.

At this Goku was also interested as he originally just wanted good version of Kid Buu to fight against again. Though now it might be possible for him to fight against others from the past too including this girl that has some connection to Cell.

I could teach you how to fly as it simple once you know how Pan told her excitedly

Mana's eyes then went wide as she imagined herself flying in the sky and all the stuff she could learn from her friend's grandfather. All she had to do was keep her eye on Pan's father who she was still scared of but did not want to reveal that. Something she felt she was doing a decent job at as she was not hiding behind Pan's back…no she was watching it from here. Being behind the quarter Sayian meant she had her back was what the green hair girl thought to herself.

Piccolo wondering if this would be the start of something new as things were relatively quite recently. Things had settled back down to normal for them at least since the mess with Majin Buu had been dealt with. Though with Mana here and though he could help but wonder just who managed to escape hell and be reincarnated early.

Meanwhile elsewhere….

A lone figure was sitting in an alleyway surrounded by various types of vegetables. Ones that they had managed to steal as they have always had an obsession with devouring vegetables, their favorite food, since they were born. Among their absolute favorite would have to be carrots which they would sometime lose control over themselves just to have.

"Carroooots!" the figure yells as they went about devouring them first


End file.
